the voices of sorrow
by vampire1031
Summary: another poem fic with Jojo and Mana hope you enjoy sorry summary sux but eh what can you do...JojoxOC


Intro: Ok we all know that I don't own Horton Hears a Who or Jojo for that matter but I do own Mana. This Fic is going to be about what Jojo and Mana are feeling and afraid to share it with anyone

The Voices of Sorrow

Mana and Jojo begin walking up to the old observatory as they make their way to the launcher. Jojo goes first but since he is used to it the launch doesn't faze him at all, Next Mana goes to get launched but being the "emotionless" who that he is it doesn't faze him either. They make their way to the top of the steps and sit down to face the city and town below them.

"Mana, Do you think any of them understand even a little bit of how we feel?"

"I'm sure there are people who understand the pain we go through, we are not alone"

"Yea I know, but what if though, what if people didn't like the way we were and turned us away"

"Jojo, I will admit that there are haters out their but there are also people who want to understand us because they care about us"

"I know Mana I know"

"Hey you know what we should do Jojo"

"What?"

"Let's fill this night with the voices of sorrow"

Jojo then brings out his Guitar that Koa bought for him and begins to pick at it making a soothing melody as Mana begins to rock his body as he starts it off.

_Mana: You look at me and turn the other way  
You told me that you loved me  
You wouldn't lead me astray  
but your words are a broken promises  
that pierce my weeping soul_

_You try to heal the wounds_

_With words of remorse_

_But I don't believe your lies_

_Silence yourself _

_Can you hear my hearts cries_

Jojo then begins to sing while holding the soft picking melody.

_Jojo: Sleep now rest your head  
Do not mourn for the dead  
they watch us from  
Their homes above  
they fill your heart  
with hopes and dreams  
Now in a world Where_

_it's not what it seems_

_Praying for a brighter tomorrow_

_Listen to the voices of Sorrow  
_

Mana and Jojo begin to sing the rest of the song together

_Jojo and Mana:_

_Pray for a better tomorrow_

_LISTEN..To the voice of sorrow  
Oh yes I do, Yes I do_

_Can you hear it_

_OH yes I Can_

_LISTEN TO..THE VOICES OF SORROW_

Jojo ends it with several soft picks of the who guitar. As Mana speaks up while placing an arm around Jojo.

"Jojo do you trust me when I say that there is a place for us in this world?"

"Yes I do Mana"

As the wind begins to blow harder Jojo gets cold and wraps his arms around himself to keep himself warm, Mana then takes off his sweater and gives it to Jojo as Mana's fur begins to blow in the wind.

"Mana are you sure? Wont you get cold?"

"Na I won't get cold, it's the perfect weather for me to let my fur blow in the breeze. It isn't that cold Jo"

Mana then gets up and walks towards the edge as he stretches out his arms and lets out a howl. A smile spreads across his face as he does it more. Jojo then begins to wonder what Mana is doing as he walks up and asks.

"Mana what are you doing? why are you howling for?"

"Well it's like your yopp, it makes me feel good, it's like my word. Well more like my noise"

Mana then tilts his head back and lets out another howl. Jojo just laughs and puts an arm on his shoulder. Mana then begins to recite a poem that Koa made for him.

_When you are lost_

_I will be the moon's rays_

_That lights your path_

_When you are cold_

_I will be the fire_

_That keeps you warm_

_When you are afraid_

_I will be the arms_

_To keep you safe_

_When you cry  
I will be the wind  
that dries those tears  
When you need a friend  
I will lend you my hand  
and be just that_

Jojo then just looks at Mana and smiles. As they make their way down from the observatory back to Jojo's house. As they walk in and head towards Jojo's room ready for bed. Jojo then climbs up to the top bunk while Mana makes his way to the bottom and stretches his limbs.

"Hey Mana?"

"Yea Jojo"

"We'll always be friends...right?"

"No we won't Jojo, we will never be friends"

Jojo is sure that there is a reason why Mana said that so he simply asks,

"Why do you say that Mana?"

"Because how the hell we going to be friends when we are already bro's"

This makes Jojo smile as he lays his head on his pillow, Jojo then says

"Mana?"

"Yeah Jo"

"Love you bro"

"Love you to bro"

"Good night Mana"

"Aloha po Jojo"

"What Mana?"

"I said Good Night Jojo in whowaiian"

"Oh, that's cool well same to you"

"Yeah yeah now get your ass to bed bro we had a long night"

"Yes we did"

Disclaimer: this is the end of this fic hope you guys like it. Sorry I like to write short fics rather than long ones so that I don't run out of ideas. well R&R and hope you guys like my stories. Also the song and poem are mine, unless someone made a song about it that I don't know of but yea hope you guys liked it.


End file.
